


Mission: Success

by souls



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After banquet, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Butt Plugs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crying, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Tie pulling, Top Katsuki Yuuri, first I love you's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souls/pseuds/souls
Summary: The second the two met back in the hotel room following the conferences and medals, Viktor dropped the question of their future.  “So, you feel guilty for freeloading? You shouldn’t be, hun. Viktor has so much money, he doesn’t know what to do with it anymore.”“I know, I don’t like the thought of living in his apartment for free.” They both came up with a similar plan, rehousing Yuuri to Russia, with one slight difference. The silver medalist aimed to live alone, in an apartment somewhere close to the rink, much to Viktor’s dismay. “I still feel guilty for not paying any coaching fees.”“You should let it go, just for tonight.” Chris turned around to once again face the crowd, slipping his own flute into Yuuri’s grip. “Viktor has been looking forward to tonight for quite a while. You wouldn’t want that to go to waste, would you?”





	Mission: Success

**Author's Note:**

> wow it’s been like 4 and a half years since i actually sat down and wrote a fic. i had so many drafts for a yuuri on ice fic, but they never saw the light of day since i was never confident with how they turned out. recently i picked up the series again and fell in love with the two of them for the third time over.
> 
> forgive me if this is OOC in any way whatsoever i tried my best ;;

“Trouble in paradise?”

Yuuri glanced over to Chris with a single raised brow, sipping into his freshly poured champagne flute. “I guess, how do you know?”

“Oh, you know Viktor tells me everything.” This wasn’t something that Yuuri wanted the world to know, he wanted their relationship to seem flawless to the naked eye. The second the two met back in the hotel room following the conferences and medals, Viktor dropped the question of their future. “So, you feel guilty for freeloading? You shouldn’t be, hun. Viktor has so much money, he doesn’t know what to do with it anymore.” 

“I know, I don’t like the thought of living in his apartment for free.” They both came up with a similar plan, rehousing Yuuri to Russia, with one slight difference. The silver medalist aimed to live alone, in an apartment somewhere close to the rink, much to Viktor’s dismay. “I still feel guilty for not paying any coaching fees.”

“You should let it go, just for tonight.” Chris turned around to once again face the crowd, slipping his own flute into Yuuri’s grip. “Drink up, you’re not having any fun yet.” A familiar scene replayed in Yuuri’s head; a drink in each hand, a heavy underlying feeling of embarrassment. It all felt like deja vu. “Viktor has been looking forward to tonight for quite a while. You wouldn’t want that to go to waste, would you?”

“Does he have something planned?”

“Quite a nice surprise.” Chris turned over his shoulder and winked at Yuuri before walking off. “Ciao!” Was it really his place to apologize? It really seemed as if Viktor was making wildly unrealistic decisions without any communication from Yuuri. With an overdramatic sigh, Yuuri chugged both of the flutes in his hand, one by one. Discarding them onto the table, he grabbed two more.

_ “So, are we just going to the banquet acting like nothing’s wrong? Why won’t you apologize to me?” _

_ “It would be better for us to do that!” Viktor scoffed. “I’m not apologizing, I did nothing wrong!” _

Shaking his head in hopes to erase the argument from his mind, Yuuri approached his fiancé. There was a thirty-something female speaking to him, accompanied with what seemed to be a college aged intern. Obviously some kind of press report, he intruded anyway. “I got you some champagne.”

“Oh, hey, babe!” Viktor gave him a side-hug, paired with his famous “million-dollar” smile. That kind of smile that was beyond imposter. “Thank you!” Planting a kiss on his fiancé’s forehead, his hand reached around to retrieve the flute. Yuuri felt a hand running onto his back which soon gripped his left side. It didn’t feel genuine in the slightest. “I’ve been telling these reporters how I’m so proud of you!”

The two reporters seemed to scoot a little closer to the couple, changing the topic. “So, how would you describe your relationship?”

Viktor immediately spoke for him, he knows what the press likes to hear after all. “We’re engaged to marry! I’m very excited for our future together.” 

“That’s so sweet! What are your future plans?” The hand gripped on the younger man’s side tensed up. “Are you planning on remaining Mr. Katsuki’s coach for the upcoming season?” Anxiety was rising in Yuuri’s mind, how is Viktor going to come back from this one?

God, the tension was thick. “I plan on it! I don’t think my Yuuri wants anyone else as his coach!” For the first time since they arrived, the two made eye contact. It hurt to see Viktor acting this simulated. Reporters, interviews, press conferences were such a norm for Viktor that he knew how to fake every emotion possible. Yuuri’s hesitation seemed to be a little lengthy. “Right, Yuuri?” Viktor patted Yuuri’s back in attempt to get the answer out quickly, hoping the prolonged pause wouldn’t be noticed.

“O-of course! Viktor has done so much for me over these last eight months.” He took a quick sip of his champagne to help him forget the stutter. “It’s been a privilege.”

“Any plans for the wedding?”

Yuuri almost spoke up, but Viktor replied faster with a greater volume. “Not just yet! We are... spending time enjoying engaged life for a while!” Since when was his lover’s glass empty? How long have they been talking to these reporters? “Any questions for my fiancé?” He sure knew how to cut them off.

“Hmm, yes. How does it feel being engaged to your childhood idol?” Ever since he blurted that out during an interview on accident, Yuuri seemed to be asked that question by everyone, in different varieties. “Did you expect to fall in love with him?” _ Fuck _. Viktor tried taking another sip, forgetting it was empty. They both knew this certainly looks like an act to the reporters, and Yuuri wanted out, pronto.

“It’s really a privilege!” Damn it, he already used that word. “What we feel for each other came naturally, even though it was a surprise to me that it was mutual.” Was Viktor asked the same question? Did he give a similar answer?

“That seems to be all we have! Thank you for chatting with us, you two! Goodbye!” It’s about time. Almost instantaneously, Viktor removed his hand from behind Yuuri’s back and placed it back at his own side. Now it’s time to decide, will Yuuri apologize?

“Hey, Viktor,” He faced his lover, retrieving the other’s free hand. “I’m sorry.” Much to Yuuri’s surprise, Viktor let go. Could this be fixed with a quick conversation? “This is a big night for the both of us, I don’t want to spend it like this.” 

“Chris told you to apologize to me, didn’t he? Would you be doing this if he didn’t say anything to you?” Viktor scoffed. “What are you sorry for? I want to hear you say it.” It was quite rude of Viktor to force it out like that, but Yuuri had sent him on a whirlwind of emotions over the last few days. The least he could do is comply.

Even though Yuuri was completely aware of his much desired compliance for Viktor, the thought of being forced to blurt out such a thing made his anxiety reach its peak. “Please don’t make me say it. We both know what I did wrong.”

“That wasn’t the right answer.” The Russian furrowed his brow. “I want to hear you say it.”

With a deep sigh, he accepted his fate. “I’m sorry for not taking your feelings into consideration. I’ve been insanely selfish.” Their eye contact had been reestablished, but the coach wasn’t completely on board, not just yet. “I want to live with you, too. I want to spend my life with you. I just,” Both of them reached their free hands back out to each other in the same moment. He must’ve dug into a soft spot in his fiancé’s head with that statement, yet he was unsure of how to continue. “I’m not very good at talking about my feelings. I’m afraid of taking advantage of you.” Somehow, no reporters had interrupted their moment. The pair were still a part of the crowd, surrounded by cameras and recorders. No flashes caught their eye, the two of them indulged in each other’s presence. “I didn’t pay any coaching fees or the flights or-“

The older man interrupted his lover-“Wasn’t that a given? Wasn’t that implied from the start?” Viktor’s voice returned a soft, natural tone. All anger and frustration seemed to be lifted off of his shoulders. They shared a deep, emotional gaze. “You never signed a contract, Yuuri. I never wanted a cent from you. None of this is about the money.” Upon Viktor releasing a light sniffle, their grasp on each other’s palms tightened to a death grip. “Can we step on to the balcony? Please?” As if no one else existed, Yuuri led his fiancé out to where he desired. Along the way, he grabbed two more flutes of the bubbly wine. 

The walk seemed insanely drawn out, Viktor staring at the back of Yuuri’s head as he was guided away from the swarms of people. Yuuri felt a blush coming upon his cheeks. His silver medal clashed with his chest with every step forward. In that moment, the only thing that mattered to them was each other. This wasn’t the most private area of the venue, but it was enough for a brief, intimate embrace. A much smaller crowd was gathered outside yet not a single soul interrupted them on their way. Together, their hands gripped on to the railing. Viktor placed his glass on the balustrade, dropping his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. Without a single word, they shared a single passionate kiss. Once pulled away, Viktor gazed deeply into Yuuri’s eyes, about to say something. A camera’s flash equally spooked both of them.

Out of seemingly nowhere, the couple noticed the countless pairs of eyes glued on them. “We should go back.” His once quiet voice, returned back to a normal volume. Just like that, their single minute of skin-ship concluded. It seemed Viktor had forgotten what was going on around them, what event they were attending. They didn’t want to draw attention, but it was too late for that.

Viktor retrieved his discarded flute, took a few steps closer to the entrance back inside, and held out his hand. “Come on, I bet a lot of interviewers are looking for us.” Their two hands met, fingers intertwining. A smile arose on Viktor’s face once again. A real smile. The same smile that he displayed after seeing Yuuri perform his signature move, the smile he broke out when at his lover’s side. “Thank you, Yuuri.”

“For?”

“Making tonight special.”

The pair re-emerged into the ballroom. A few reporters seemed to come forward almost instantly, fighting to receive the pair’s attention first. Viktor brushed them off, choosing a few excuses to move along. “You can go speak to them individually if you want, maybe get yourself a photoshoot deal somewhere.” The two continued walking through the crowd, Yuuri completely unaware of where they were ending up. “I would love to see you on a magazine cover.” There was no single thing that could make Yuuri want to get away from Viktor.

“Weren’t you the one that mentioned a lot of interviewers are looking for us?” Viktor’s only reply was a light chuckle. Their path was directly to the table at the end of the wall, once again loaded to each side with an excessive amount of freshly poured champagne. 

“An award like this definitely calls for celebration, _ moya lyubov _.” That small speck of Russian had meaning that Yuuri was yet to understand. As normal, the foreign pet names went over his head. The duo helped themselves to their own wine, meeting their glasses with a clink.

* * *

God, this was so much harder than it was two weeks ago. Hadn’t it gone in so effortlessly beforehand? Was he tense? With a deep breath, Viktor attempted to push in the tip of the plug in again. His hole was slightly stretched already, making the first half of the task easeful. _ “Keep thinking of how surprised, Yuuri will be,” _ Viktor groaned with frustration. Lightly stroking his half-hardened length, he occupied himself to keep his mind off the task at hand, just for a moment.

The plug filled him completely after some gentle coercion. It was time to go back before anyone noticed his absence. How much time had passed? Viktor briskly pulled up his once discarded slacks, washed his hands, and reapplied his cologne. There was slight discomfort, but it was nothing too bothersome. A quick look in the full length mirror by the exit confirmed he looked, mostly normal. Flushed cheeks, a not too obvious tautness around his crotch, and... missing shoes.

Where did they end up...

* * *

Viktor re-emerged into the banquet hall, noting the crowd size. An overwhelming majority of people have already left, with a handful or two of reporters still engaging small talk interviews among skaters. The next task was to find his stunning fiancé, who was hopefully fully clothed. “Hey,” a familiar voice got his attention. “Where did you run off to?” It was Yuuri, seeming quite concerned.

“I had to go upstairs for a minute,” Viktor putting the attention to his dress shirt. “Since my Yuuri spilled champagne on me.” That moment became a perfect getaway plan, and he certainly used it to his advantage. The couple greeted each other with a single kiss, accompanied by light smiles. “Have you been drinking a lot?”

“I’m the same as I was when you must’ve left.” A light buzz. Yuuri wanted to control himself for his image. “Did it really take you half an hour to change a shirt, Vitya?”

“I must’ve not packed very well, my spare shirt was in your luggage.”

“Oh, ok.” Yuuri didn’t have anything else to blame him for, any other reason why he left. “Anyway, I know everyone else is about to leave soon, should we go say bye?”

“Certainly.”

* * *

_ “Good luck tonight.” Chris whispered to his best friend in French. “Don’t stress too much.” They departed with a light pat on Viktor’s back. _

The plan of keeping Yuuri in check was a great success. Not too much to drink, making sure he could still perform in the bedroom without issue. Hitting the card to the scanner, a beep notified Yuuri the door to their hotel room had unlocked. He was dead tired, the day’s events were insanely stressful and overwhelming. There was not even a speck of awareness when it came to his fiancé’s plans for the remainder of the night.

“Wait, wait.” Viktor purred as he grabbed a hold of his fiancé’s suit jacket. “Come here.” It was evident Yuuri was making a beeline for the bed, and Viktor wasn’t ready to let this night go to waste. They became face to face, meeting with a soft, but passionate kiss. Yuuri’s suit jacket was being peeled off his shoulders as their kisses got deeper, being discarded onto the floor below them. With his own back on the door, Viktor was shamelessly copping a feel of Yuuri’s ass. The younger man pulled out of the kiss to give attention to his fiancé’s neck. “You did so well on the ice today, _ detka _.” Was it time to say it? Viktor felt his heart begin to pound heavier in his chest. “I-I love watching you skate for me.”

Failing to warn, Yuuri pushed Viktor’s body closer to his own, then taking a few steps back. The Russian quickly realized what his lover was attempting to do. They briefly disconnected and stumbled toward the bed. It seemed Yuuri snapped back into reality, taking in the sight in front of him. Viktor Nikiforov, 5 time GPF gold medalist, two-time Olympic gold medalist, the main character of his wet dreams and fantasies, was sitting up on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. His skin was coated with a light sweat, hair disheveled, dress shirt unbuttoned, tie undone. It was a sight he had never once thought he would witness, did they have the same objective?

“We’re both quite drunk, Viktor. Are you sure?”

“You’re asking me?” Viktor chuckled, reaching for Yuuri’s necktie. Establishing a tight grip, he pulled his fiancé closer. “I’ve been seducing you for months and you think I wouldn’t want to have sex with you? I’m losing a bit of my confidence, babe.”

“Glad we’re on the same page-“

“Wait a moment,” Viktor directed Yuuri to get on the bed with him with a draw of the tie. Once laid down in Viktor’s preferred position, it was time. The younger man was on his back, head rested on the pillows, knees up as if he was welcoming Viktor in. Much to Yuuri’s dismay, the Russian sat down onto his chest. The pressure of Viktor’s weight was unbearable. “I have some questions for you.”

‘Is now really the best time for conversation?’ Yuuri thought, enjoying the rough tugs at his tie. What could he possibly be asking?

“You know how much we’ve done together over these last eight months, right?” They maintained eye contact, Yuuri feeling his fiancé’s hardening length that rubbed against his stomach. “You have never once protested about anything I’ve done with you.” In fear and dread for where this conversation was going to head, Yuuri covered his eyes with his palms, only to have those hands placed into one of Viktor’s own, holding them together. “We kiss in the hot springs, we’ve been sleeping in the same bed for quite some time; you have never once protested any of it. We hold hands in public, no matter where we go.” What was his point with this? “The icing on the cake, you bought me a gold ring. This can’t just be a good luck charm, no?” 

“It has a cultural meaning to me.” The shade of Yuuri’s cheeks was a quickly darkening crimson.

“May you please explain? Does it include the word we are both so hesitant to use? You know what word I’m talking about.” Love. They had never once exchanged “I love you” to each other, it was something Yuuri had been extremely anxious of saying, even after their recent events. Their feelings were mutual, there was something holding him back.

“It’s, uh, like a pair of rings vendors sell at the Shinto shrines. They symbolize a bond, a connection of sorts.” It was something very rough to explain in English, they were already in a very intimidating setting. “A promise to protect.”

Viktor let go of necktie with a sigh. As much as he wanted to pry those three words out of Yuuri’s mouth, he was reaching a breaking point. He bent down over his lover’s chest, looking him in the eye. “I love you, Yuuri.” For the second time of the night, Viktor felt himself getting overly emotional. “I want to marry you. The gold medal doesn’t matter-“

“I love you. I’ve always loved you, Vitya.” The relief they both felt was indescribable. Viktor’s tears slipped into Yuuri’s face like rain droplets. The Russian bent over to meet his fiancé’s face. Meeting their lips again, they became one. The kiss deepened, their hands began to run down each other’s bodies.

The older man sat up with no warning, reaching for his fiance’s right hand to plant a kiss on his glistening ring. “May we continue where we left off?”

“Oh, yeah.” Yuuri gently brushed away his fiancé’s tears. This wasn’t a time to get emotional, so Viktor quickly huffed in his snot and shut his eyes to make the tears disappear. One elbow on the bed, waiting to get up, Yuuri asked “H-How do you want me?”

“Off the bed for a moment.” The directions were followed quite quickly, Viktor relaxing into the place his fiancé just laid.

“So, which way is this going to go?” His voice sounded a little innocent. Adorable.

“You’ll see.” Viktor waved toward himself to woo his fiancé over. “Strip me.” Following the directions to the best of his ability, Yuuri sat on his knees in the center of the bed. His hands shakily undid Viktor’s belt and moved down his pants, allowing his coach to lift his legs to shimmy them off. It seemed as if Yuuri’s confidence was degrading quickly, his anxiety rising once again. At that moment, he decided to follow his instincts; reenacting the scenes of amateur gay porn. “Are you tensing up on me, now?” Yuuri must’ve gotten lost in his thoughts a bit longer than he should have.

“No, no. It’s just a lot to process.”

“You can touch me wherever you want, take your time.” Yuuri’s biggest fear was making this awkward, or making Viktor wait too long. His first choice was to hover over his lover’s chest, planting light kisses on his pecs and abs. Both of his arms were planted around Viktor’s legs, keeping them up. Viktor ran his fingers lightly through his fiancé’s hair, deeply focused on Yuuri’s movements. The kisses eventually lead down to the waistband of Viktor’s Saint Laurent boxer briefs, where he stopped for a second. There was already a light wet spot in the fabric where the head of Viktor’s hard cock sat. 

It seemed like Yuuri’s impulse to tease him, just a little. Viktor let out a small moan of relief when he felt a warm breath hit his clothed dick, soon followed by Yuuri licking him through the underwear. He continued this for just a moment before pulling down the waistband, setting the throbbing cock free. Instinctively, his mind had quickly made comparisons between his dick and Viktor’s own. The coach was slightly ahead in the length department, yet the younger seemed to carry a bit more thickness. Continuing with the task at hand, Yuuri backed up for a moment to free Viktor from the boxers, and he noticed something. 

“You _ really _had to rub it in, didn’t you?” Yuuri blurted out in a slightly angered tone upon seeing the gold plug in his fiancé’s ass. “I get it, I didn’t win gold-“

“I bought it a long while ago! It cost a pretty penny, my dear.” Viktor quickly interrupted. It seemed like a corny idea, but Viktor chose a golden plug with Swarovski crystals on the end from some Etsy seller. “Do you think it’s nice?”

It was overwhelming for Yuuri to think anyone would do this for him to begin with, let alone it being Viktor. “Yeah, I didn’t expect that.”

“You can pull it out.” Viktor seemed to lose a bit of confidence, too. A coat of crimson covered his cheeks from staring down at his lover. “Gently.”

“I’ll make you wait.” There was a switch in Yuuri’s head he was unaware that existed, it was somehow flipped on at that moment. His head moved back down to Viktor’s cock, a hand wrapped around the base. Yuuri’s tongue went on the underside, immediately taking it into his mouth. A gasp of surprise erupted from Viktor, biting in his finger to quiet himself down. The younger man took his time making sure he was pleasing his lover, enjoying the sounds of his muffled moans.

Viktor wanted to watch Yuuri bobbing his head up and down on his length, the only thing stopping him was himself. Yuuri took his free hand to grab Viktor’s own, in an attempt to get his finger out of his mouth. This was a moment Viktor had fantasized over for quite a while, just the thought of this happening makes him feel like he won’t last long. It seemed embarrassing to make these sounds all of a sudden, now that the only thing holding his voice back was gone, but that didn’t matter. His moans became more frequent, louder. Yuuri pulled off the exact second before Viktor reached his orgasm, the instant lack of stimulation made it never come. What a tease.

“Do you have lube?” Yuuri’s expression was enough to make Viktor frustrated again, his eyes filled with lust. 

Opening the nightstand drawer, Viktor threw over an almost filled bottle of lubricant. “Do you want to wear a condom?” It didn’t bother Viktor if Yuuri wanted to or not, they were both clean of any diseases and weren’t allergic to latex or anything. “It’s up to you.”

“Uh... sure.” Yuuri bent over to where Viktor laid, providing him with a sense of touch he craved. Pulling away from the kiss, he grabbed the lubricant and condom.

The coach had been so preoccupied with the blowjob it didn’t cross his mind that Yuuri wasn’t stripped. “Could you undress a tad more?” Viktor placed his foot at the edge of Yuuri’s waist, curling his toes around the waistband of his pants.

“I was planning on it.” Yuuri quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt, discarding it off of the bed. His hands quickly maneuvered around his belt, pulling down his slacks and shimmying out of them as well. “Am I doing an okay job?”

“Yes, my love.” Viktor chuckled. “You’re teasing the hell out of me, but I’m having fun.”

“That wasn’t my intention.” The younger man snickered. Yuuri’s focused shifted to the plug, his main objective was taking it out. With one hand gripped on Viktor’s dick, his other gently coercing the plug. Every stroke was driving Viktor mad and light hums and moans came out involuntarily. After a minute or so, it was out. It left the Russian’s hole slightly gaped open, ready for Yuuri. He couldn’t help but glance at the plug, “You’re so clean.”

“I really wanted this to be special, _ detka _.”

“Should.. you be ready, or?”

“Yes, Yuuri.” His lack of experience was so cute. “I want you.” Those three words calmed Yuuri a good bit. Both of Viktor’s legs were then hoisted over Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri’s hand maneuvered onto Viktor’s ass, raising it up for easier access. The younger man removed his boxers, popping open the lube bottle. Three lubed fingers went in effortlessly. Yuuri took a moment to feel around a tad, hoping to find his lover’s good spot. There was a moment of hesitation when his fingers reached a slight lump, then he began to gently rub into it. The feet on his shoulders clenched up along with the toes. Viktor held his eyes tightly shut, letting out soft moans. That had to be thorough enough.

Removing his fingers and leaning forward, Yuuri planted a kiss on Viktor’s lips. “I love you, Vitya.” The praise came out naturally, like something he had said a million times over. It was almost strange that it was aloud, he could only recall saying it in his thoughts.

“I love you, too, Yuuri.” Before Viktor knew, Yuuri already had the condom on, cock lubed up. He took a few deep breaths to make sure he would be relaxed, then he began to feel full. Completely inside, Yuuri cursed with his mouth gaped. It felt heavenly. “Please, please move.”

“It doesn’t hurt, right?”

“No, no, it doesn’t. Please, Yuuri.” It was then when Viktor starting feeling pleasurable pressure, his lover’s hips meeting his own. The thrusts had a slow rhythm driving both of them mad. Yuuri placed his hands at Viktor’s sides, rubbing into them. The pace increased ever so slightly, their hips clashing a bit harder.

At that moment, Yuuri found the courage to look at Viktor’s face. Eyes half-lidded, mouth gaped, swollen lips, drooling; he was beautiful. This was a version of Viktor no one else was able to see, making it extra special. Upon noticing Yuuri’s stare, their gazes met. No doubt about it, the red on their cheeks became a little darker. Yuuri had drastically slowed the pace and neither of them complained, they felt so close. The fingers digging into Viktor’s hips held on by a now tighter grip, Yuuri increasing speed once again. Unapologetically, their moans became louder and more frequent.

Viktor, however, still pleaded. “Please, please, harder.” With much surprise, he felt empty. Yuuri took the moment to adjust himself, moving his body over Viktor’s to meet him face to face. Their hands found new places to touch, one going around Viktor’s back for balance, another in Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri placed his cock at Viktor’s hole, synchronizing a deep kiss with his thrust back in. Their tongues intertwined, feeling the vibrations of their moans together. Adding to the stimulation, Yuuri’s free hand began rubbing Viktor’s cock, focusing on the tip. All of the exhilaration and newly added feeling of the hand on his cock caused Viktor to draw away from the kiss, dropping his head back on the pillow roughly to let out a hoarse moan.

Yuuri pulled out in a bid to postpone his release, still rubbing Viktor’s cock and now kissing his collarbones. Viktor was well aware of what Yuuri’s stamina was capable of, but he was still extremely surprised he had lasted this long, already. Especially with the alcohol. Once the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach subsided, Yuuri thrust back inside. It was a good choice to start off with rough, fast movements of his hips to get Viktor closer to his orgasm before Yuuri reached his own.

“_ Pozhaluysta, pozhaluysta, _ Yuuri,” Viktor pleaded. 

“_ Shitte iru _ , Vitya.” His thrusts were becoming sporadic again, he didn’t want to finish first. Yuuri’s hips attempted to buck a little higher, rather than at a straight angle. A loud moan agreed with the new position. Viktor’s grip on Yuuri’s hair became looser as he quickly grabbed for the sheets. Their eyes met once again, drawing their lips closer for another kiss. Knowing this was his last time being able to do this without release, Yuuri pulled out again, tightly gripping his glans to avoid orgasm. It was his final chance to adjust so he could see all of Viktor’s face and chest while he came, sitting back up. One of the legs on his shoulders was placed out, fully extended, supported by a hand on the back of his knee. “ _ Kimochii _, Vitya.”

“Don’t you dare pull out again.” Viktor looked beyond pissed. “You’re playing with me too much.”

His lover’s furrowed brow was cute, he let out a chuckle. “I won’t.” Yuuri’s right hand returned to Viktor’s length, using the immense amount of precum as extra lube. “I promise.” Adding more lubricant to himself as well, Yuuri dove back in. Viktor’s hands covered his face, the overstimulation becoming too much. He just wanted to cum already, Yuuri was doing a good job, the amount of unintentional teasing was overwhelming. Yuuri continued hitting Viktor’s prostate head on with every thrust, roughly stroking the head of his cock to force orgasm. He could hear his lover’s breathing become louder than ever, letting out breathy moans and curses. Once again, Viktor clenched the sheets in both hands, his whole frame tensing up.

“_ Blyad _, Yuuri!”

“God, say my name like that again.” This whole fiasco was a fourteen year-old Yuuri’s wet dream come to life, he wanted to hear Viktor yell his name like in his dreams, over and over again. Yuuri let go of Viktor’s cock, purposefully milking his prostate to orgasm. His thrusts became insanely rough.

“Yuuri!” Viktor shouted as his back curved up, his head laid back so deep into the pillow, the feeling of his orgasm completely enveloping him in warm, strong pleasure. Yuuri kept going, feeling Viktor tense up on his cock so hard it almost hurt. Strings of cum covered Viktor’s chest, his chest heaving as Yuuri slowed down.

“Do you want me to pull out to finish?”

“You can, keep going,” Viktor spat out between heavy breaths. “I want to see you feel good, Yuuri.” Quickly obeying orders, Yuuri went back to his normal pace, feeling pressured to come fast. “It feels so good, Yuuri.” The coach’s raspy voice saying his name like that seemed so similar to what he had imagined, it felt surreal. Everything quickly became weak, and his lover noticed. Viktor placed his stretched leg back over Yuuri’s shoulder, wrapping his feet together to pull him closer.

“Vitya, fuck,” Yuuri murmured. “God, I’m so close.”

“Come for me, Yuuri.” That was a line he had never once heard in his dreams, something that seemed like he would never hear. They shared a quick glance, Viktor watching Yuuri with a light smile. Yuuri quickly dropped his head down, clenching his eyes closed. A warm feeling began at his hips, but he didn’t have to stop himself this time. With a final throaty moan, Yuuri thrust deep into Viktor, releasing his cum into the condom. The moment he pulled out he practically fell onto Viktor’s chest, making sure he didn’t land on his soft cock.

“Should I get a rag?”

“Please, I don’t want to leave sticky sheets for housekeeping.” They both shared a quick chuckle, Yuuri getting off of the bed with a groan. How did every inch of his body ache? ‘Imagine how Viktor’s feeling...’ He was beginning to feel as if he was hungover, but time had barely passed. Tying it up with a knot, Yuuri dropped the used condom into the garbage. A few washcloths of multiple sizes were carefully placed on the counter in stacks, the one he pulled made all of them fall on to the floor. Not his problem. The faucet on the sink felt cold, the water was freezing, everything was freezing. Approaching the bed once again, he found Viktor still laying there, almost asleep.

“Are you awake?”

“Yeah, I’m exhausted, though.” Viktor shut his eyes as Yuuri gently rubbed the washcloth over his chest, placing a gentle kiss by his heart. He scooted himself over to give his fiancé some room on the bed. They both turned face to face, Yuuri grabbing the sheets to cover them. The warm linen felt amazing. “I’ll be honest with you, I didn’t set my expectations too high, but you did great. Such _ Eros _!!” He didn’t even add “for your first time”, either. “You’re really a different person in bed! Your stamina is amazing!!” Yuuri replied with a chuckle, then decided to add something a little more serious.

“I’m glad we got the “I love you” thing out of the way, though.” The whole topic was something that got Yuuri insanely anxious, since it was relevant, he might as well speak up about it.

Viktor grabbed for one of Yuuri’s hands under the sheets. “You know, I’ve wanted to say it for a few months.”

“Then why didn’t you!” His reply was met with an unexpected laugh. Yuuri scooted closer to his fiancé, giving him a kiss. It was blatantly obvious why that phrase was never brought up; they were both scared.

“I was so worried.” Viktor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s neck, leading them into a hug. “I love you.” Such a simple way of showing affection was so heartwarming to them. One arm went around Viktor’s back, bringing them closer. Pulling away, the older man added on to the original topic. “You need to work on the teasing, though.”

“Give me a break,” Yuuri whispered. “You said you had fun, right?”

“Yes. Leaving it at that?” Viktor’s question was left with no reply, seeing Yuuri somehow fell asleep in a matter of moments. “Goodnight, my love.” Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, Viktor dashed through his apps to find iMessage. Pressing Chris’s contact, he replied with a simple_ “Mission; success!” _before placing the phone back on the nightstand. The device quickly began buzzing multiple times, yet he only checked the first message and left the rest for the morning.

_ ‘It’s about time!!!’ _

**Author's Note:**

> i probably could've read it over a few more times to make sure everything is grammatically correct and all that but i'm fucking COOKED rn so.... hope you liked it
> 
> also please comment that would be splendid and adorable thank you


End file.
